<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To build a home by smile_nd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483536">To build a home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_nd/pseuds/smile_nd'>smile_nd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Introspective Dean Winchester, M/M, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, Season/Series 13 Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_nd/pseuds/smile_nd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Se non avete visto la stagione 12 e i primi 4 episodi della 13 non aprite questa storia!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To build a home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Questa storia partecipa a Esploratori del poliverso di Lande di Fandom per i prompt destino e castigo. <br/>num parole: 2701</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I built a home</em>
  <br/>
  <em>For you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>For me</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Castiel».</p>
<p>«Castiel».</p>
<p>«CASTIEL».</p>
<p>La sua voce è l’unico rumore che si sente nel bosco sconfinato in cui Dean si trova. Sente l’ansia e la rabbia ribollire nel fondo del suo stomaco, pronte ad esplodere e ad offuscargli i sensi. Non può permetterselo, non ora che è così vicino dal trovarlo.</p>
<p>Si guarda intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa che gli indichi la strada. Gli alberi a destra, le rocce a sinistra, il terreno brullo davanti a lui. Stringe gli occhi: non lo conosce quel posto.</p>
<p>Si volta indietro, da dove è venuto, ma non c’è alcuna strada e nessun sentiero. È disperso nel bel mezzo di un bosco fitto che non gli ricorda nulla. Come ci è arrivato? Cos’è quel posto?</p>
<p>Brividi gli risalgono lungo le braccia e la schiena quando qualcosa al fondo della sua memoria –  qualcosa a cui non pensa da tempo ormai – riaffiora lentamente: il Purgatorio.</p>
<p>Dean sgrana gli occhi. Non può essere, non ha senso.</p>
<p>«Castiel», urla ancora con tutto il fiato che ha nei polmoni. Deve restare calmo e non farsi prendere dal panico, cosa che al momento gli risulta al quanto difficile.</p>
<p>Si volta nervosamente in ogni direzione sperando di trovare qualcosa a cui la sua mente e il suo sguardo possa attaccarsi. Ogni fruscio di foglie lo fa scattare, ogni minimo rumore è un nuovo attacco.</p>
<p>Corre senza meta tra i tronchi chiamando il nome dell’angelo che ha perso. O l’ha forse abbandonato? No, non è possibile. Perché lo avrebbe fatto?</p>
<p>«Castiel».</p>
<p>Castiel non lo abbandonerebbe mai. Allora è lui che lo ha perso. È lui che non lo ha protetto come avrebbe dovuto. È colpa sua.</p>
<p>«Castiel».</p>
<p>I polmoni cercano aria, il mondo inizia a girare intorno a lui e Castiel non c’è.</p>
<p>Perché non c’è?</p>
<p>«Dean».</p>
<p>«Castiel?»</p>
<p>«Dean»</p>
<p>«Cass. Dove sei? Non ti vedo», lo sguardo vaga febbrile alla ricerca dell’uomo che lo sta chiamando.</p>
<p>«Dean»</p>
<p>«Cass, dove… Dove sei? Cass…»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Dean, svegliati. Dean.»</p>
<p>Dean apre gli occhi di scatto e la realtà lo colpisce con i suoi colori smorti. Sam lo sta guardando con i soliti occhi preoccupati. Con quello sguardo che sembra dire “Mi dispiace” e al tempo stesso “Cosa posso fare per farti stare meglio?”. Dean mugugna infastidito dalla luce che il fratello ha acceso entrando nella sua stanza nel bunker.</p>
<p>«Che c’è?»</p>
<p>«Stavi… Stavi avendo un incubo, urlavi».</p>
<p>Dean si mette a sedere poggiando la schiena alla testiera del letto. «Che dicevo?»</p>
<p>Sam lo guarda interdetto, con quella faccia che Dean conosce fin troppo bene. Il sogno offuscato che si aggira nel cervello come un fantasma acquista finalmente senso. Sente di nuovo il senso di colpa per non riuscire a trovarlo, la paura di non vederlo mai più e poi, quasi come una belva rimasta in attesa che la preda sia abbastanza vicina, la consapevolezza che non lo vedrà mai più lo afferra e lo attanaglia, stringendo lo stomaco in una presa ferrea di nausea e rabbia.</p>
<p>«Non… Non ho capito bene. Che hai sognato?»</p>
<p>Ha urlato il suo nome. Di nuovo. Lo capisce dalla curva incerta che prende la bocca del fratello, in quell’espressione che fa sempre quando è in dubbio sul dire qualcosa o meno.</p>
<p>Dean guarda Sam che preoccupato aspetta che lui si apra che gli dica quello che prova, per poi prendersi cura di lui come sempre.</p>
<p>«Il Purgatorio. Niente di che, Sammy».</p>
<p>Sam alza un sopracciglio ma non va avanti con il discorso.</p>
<p>«Ti ho preparato bacon e uova, e una birra. Se vuoi».</p>
<p>Dean sorride mesto. «Arrivo subito», dice aspettando che Sam si richiuda la porta dietro di sé, ributtandosi sul letto con il braccio a fargli da scudo dalla stanza vuota della presenza di Castiel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La strada buia scorre davanti ai suoi occhi mentre la attraversa con la macchina velocemente, le mani strette al volante e la mente non del tutto presente. Lo stomaco è stretto in una morsa di emozioni che neanche riuscirebbe a nominare né ha intenzione di provarci. Non gli importa, non gli interessa. Tutto ciò a cui riesce a pensare in quel momento è il corpo di Castiel riverso a terra, privo di vita.</p>
<p>Sbatte una mano sul volante con rabbia per le immagini che la sua mente continua a fargli vedere. Se almeno avesse qualche minuto di tregua, qualche ora libera dal suo pensiero, forse riuscirebbe a farsi venire in mente un modo per riportarlo indietro. Invece rimane invischiato nella ragnatela che la sua stessa mente ha filato, fatta di sensi di colpa, di mancanza e di senso di abbandono.</p>
<p>Sam accanto a lui dorme con il viso solo in parte rilassato, come se fosse pronto al peggio da un momento all’altro. Ha perso memoria dell’ultima volta in cui entrambi sono riusciti a dormire tranquillamente.</p>
<p>A volte si sente ancora in colpa per essere andato a richiamare il fratello, per averlo distolto dalla prospettiva di una vita normale e appagante, una vita nella quale vai a dormire con il sorriso e ti risvegli l’indomani sereno.</p>
<p>Una vita senza il castigo di essere nati Winchester. Senza la costante consapevolezza di avere il destino del mondo sulle proprie spalle e senza l’onere di dover sopportare punizioni per il semplice fatto di essere umani e aver sbagliato.</p>
<p>Una vita così non è di certo per lui, ma forse avrebbe funzionato per Sam. Ormai è tardi, però, Dean lo sa bene. Ormai devono entrambi portare sulle spalle il peso di ogni fallimento, di ogni scelta sbagliata seppur la più piccola, di ogni debolezza.</p>
<p>Dean stringe i denti e si costringe a distogliere la mente dalla costante sensazione di aver fallito e di continuare a farlo, invano. L’unica cosa che la sua mente continua a propinargli è ogni singolo sbaglio compiuto da che ha memoria fino a quel punto. La morte di Bobby, la morte di Charlie, la morte di Mary ed infine quella di Castiel.</p>
<p>Gli manca l’aria quando pensa che non lo rivedrà più. Gli toglie il respiro e le parole la consapevolezza che da quel momento in poi la sua vita non sarà più accompagnata dalla sua presenza. Tutto per causa sua, perché non è stato abbastanza veloce, abbastanza attento, abbastanza forte.</p>
<p>E allora forse un po’ se lo merita quel dolore che sembra rinsecchirgli il cuore nel petto. Forse è giusto che soffra per la morte di coloro che ha amato. Il dolore è la punizione che la vita gli ha inflitto per aver giocato troppe volte con la Morte, per non essersi arreso alla sua supremazia e per aver cercato di giocare secondo le sue regole e non quelle che Dio ha dettato.</p>
<p>Stringe più forte i denti tra di loro, così come le mani sul volante e un’onda di sconforto gli risale dallo stomaco. Indurisce lo sguardo e si concentra sulla strada che si fa a tratti offuscata.</p>
<p>Guarda Sam accanto, dorme ancora e lui si lascia andare a quell’onda che sembra volerlo travolgere ed inghiottire, le guance si inumidiscono e la voce esce dalla sua bocca incerta e impastata.</p>
<p>«Cass, se mi puoi sentire, per favore rispondi. Abbiamo bisogno di te, Jack ah bisogno di te. <em>Io</em> ho bisogno di te, Castiel. Per favore, almeno tu, non lasciarmi. Non abbandonarmi in questo modo. Ho bisogno di sentire ancora la tua voce. Cass, ti prego».</p>
<p>Così come le precedenti volte la sua preghiera si perde tra le strade buie che l’impala – unica testimone di quelle parole – percorre velocemente per portarlo lontano ma mai abbastanza distante da non sentire l’assenza di Castiel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La birra fredda scende attraverso il suo corpo senza che se ne renda davvero conto. Davanti a lui ha alcuni libri che ha letto e riletto alla ricerca di un modo per risolvere la questione di Jack, ma lo sguardo è perso altrove, così come la mente.</p>
<p>Sul lavandino della cucina ci sono i piatti di Sam e nel cestino le birre che hanno bevuto insieme. Sulla sedia davanti a lui la camicia a quadri rossi e neri che si è tolto ieri, troppo stanco per ricordarsi di portarla in camera.</p>
<p>Dean guarda per la prima volta con attenzione ciò che gli sta intorno e si rende conto che lui o Sam non hanno avuto un posto da chiamare casa da anni. Un luogo che ti accoglie e in cui ti senti protetto. Forse il bunker è quanto di più simile ci possa essere ad una casa.</p>
<p>Certo, lo ha sempre pensato più come un quartier generale, come un luogo utile al lavoro che lui e Sam devono svolgere ma forse, in un modo subdolo e silenzioso, quelle mura piene di simboli protettivi sono diventati per lui ciò che chiunque altro definirebbe <em>casa</em>.</p>
<p>Eppure adesso, sebbene le protezioni reggano, sebbene nel bicchiere nel bagno ci siano il suo spazzolino e quello di Sam, sebbene nel frigo ci siano una marea di birre e di impiastri vegetariani che piacciono tanto a suo fratello, quella <em>casa </em>gli sembra rotta e spezzata a metà.</p>
<p>Sente nell’altra stanza Sam e Jack parlare tra di loro, scherzare anche forse. E lui invece, solo nella cucina, si domanda perché ha questa sensazione di vuoto.</p>
<p>E poi, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo, il pensiero di Castiel gli torna in mente. Non che non ci stesse pensando, semplicemente era un pensiero in background che all’improvviso è spuntato fuori e si è ripreso il posto che occupa sempre.</p>
<p>Con una chiarezza che quasi gli fa spavento Dean si rende conto che, nonostante la vita che ha fatto, il bisogno di una casa propria e stabile non l’ha mai sentito perché non è mai stato un luogo fisico per lui ma la vicinanza di tutte le persone che gli sono state accanto e che ha amato.</p>
<p>Gli diventa improvvisamente ovvio perciò, perché quella casa così strana gli risulti spezzata: la perdita della madre – per la seconda volta –  e quella di Castiel hanno inciso delle crepe troppo profonde nei muri della casa mentale di Dean.</p>
<p>Delle crepe che in realtà avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi. Erano già comparse quando è morto Bobby, un pezzo di pavimento era di certo caduto quando era morta Charlie e quando Kevin non ce l’ha fatta e forse, in un modo assolutamente inaspettato, anche quando Crowley si è sacrificato per permettere a loro di sconfiggere Lucifer.</p>
<p>La casa di Dean è piena di tagli e ferite, dopo tanti anni passati a vedersi portare via dalla Morte chiunque a cui si sia affezionato quasi se lo aspetta di perdere altre parti della sua casa. Lo sa che accadrà, un po’ per la vita che fanno, un po’ perché forse se lo merita e c’è qualcuno che lo punisce, un po’ forse perché è semplicemente destinato a perdere tutti quelli che ama.</p>
<p>Stringe gli occhi, sospira e butta giù un altro lungo sorso di birra sperando che possa fermarsi all’altezza del petto e riempirgli il buco che si è venuto a creare ma la bevanda scivola giù verso il suo stomaco e lo lascia vuoto di nuovo con i pensieri che vorticano attorno ad un unico grande centro: la tangibile sensazione di essere destinato alla sofferenza per aver osato sfidare le leggi universali del mondo e la vivida consapevolezza di meritarsi quel castigo per non essere stato abbastanza.</p>
<p>«Devo smetterla di pensare queste stronzate», mormora poco convinto rimettendosi con il viso sul libro.</p>
<p>Ma la mano stretta attorno la bottiglia di birra, così come la mascella contratta suggerirebbero a chiunque che i pensieri non lo hanno abbandonato e che i ricordi infestano ancora la sua casa diroccata.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Quando Dean ha sentito la voce al telefono non è che non l’avesse riconosciuta, come avrebbe potuto non riconoscerla? Sente quella voce chiamarlo ogni giorno, anche quando non sono insieme, anche quando lo ha perso, la voce di Castiel è sempre rimasta come un’eco nella sua testa.</p>
<p>Ciò che lo ha lasciato interdetto è la valanga di sensazioni ed emozioni che la voce di Castiel gli ha procurato. Per un attimo nel suo cervello si è azzerato tutto ogni facoltà intellettiva si è mutata e poi nello stesso momento ogni singolo senso e recettore ha iniziato a urlare. Dean ci ha messo un po’ per capire che Castiel gli stava dicendo dove fosse e di andarlo a prendere.</p>
<p>Non ha detto nulla a Sam se non il minimo indispensabile, si sono messo in macchina e Dean ha iniziato a correre.</p>
<p>Per la prima volta dopo mesi non spingeva l’acceleratore della macchina per scappare ma per raggiungere una persona, un luogo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean sente Sam accanto a sé guardarlo, come se non fosse del tutto convinto che potesse davvero aver sentito Castiel, come se lo compatisse ma Dean è certo che sia Castiel.</p>
<p><em>Deve esserlo</em>.</p>
<p>Quando arriva al luogo indicato e vede un impermeabile beige lungo, il cuore salta un battito, lo stomaco si attorciglia e Dean ferma la macchina di colpo.</p>
<p>Ha il respiro affannato come se avesse corso a piedi e non riesce a muovere un muscolo. L’angelo è di spalle e Dean si sente sepolto dalla valanga che lo ha investito.</p>
<p>È Sam a tirarlo fuori dall’impasse aprendo lo sportello della macchina, facendo in modo che Dean si sblocchi e lo imiti.</p>
<p>Il momento in cui Castiel si volta e lo guarda è anche il momento in cui Dean smette di respirare.</p>
<p>«Castiel».</p>
<p>«Dean».</p>
<p>Non si dicono nient’altro, rimangono un attimo a fissarsi e poi Sam gli si fionda addosso abbracciandolo e facendolo scomparire alla sua vista. Dean fa un passo avanti e aspetta che Castiel si sia preso l’affetto di suo fratello prima di buttargli le braccia al collo e aggrapparsi alle sue spalle.</p>
<p>Respira l’odore di Castiel e sente il corpo respirare contro il suo, le braccia strette a lui che gli dicono “ti tengo” e al tempo stesso “non lasciarmi andare” e finalmente sente il nodo che lo aveva tenuto stretto sciogliersi e lasciarlo libero.</p>
<p>Si stacca da Castiel solo nel momento in cui si rende conto che Sam li sta guardando. Si guardano un attimo negli occhi e con le mani sulle spalle gli dice: «Ben tornato».</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean guida tutto il tempo con gli occhi piantati sullo specchietto retrovisore, quasi per paura di  che Castiel possa scomparire da un momento all’altro o quasi per timore di averlo sognato. Lo sente parlare con Sam che lo aggiorna sugli ultimi avvenimenti e gli chiede cosa è successo e come è tornato.</p>
<p>Al momento i suoi pensieri non gli permettono di formulare frasi così razionali, l’unica cosa che sente è leggerezza.</p>
<p>La stessa che lo accompagna anche ora che sono nel bunker e Sam è andato a dormire dopo una birra. Lui e Castiel sono rimasti a fissarsi e sorridere quasi come per riprendere uno le misure dell’altro.</p>
<p>«Sei stato tu, Dean?»</p>
<p>Dean scuote la testa e vorrebbe dire qualcosa, vorrebbe dirgli che se avesse saputo che fare lo avrebbe fatto e che non credeva ci fosse un modo per riportarlo indietro. Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa pur di farlo tornare ma semplicemente non pensava fosse possibile.</p>
<p>Castiel lascia perdere il discorso e si sporge sul tavolo. «Lo so cosa stai pensando. Non è colpa tua».</p>
<p>Dean lo fissa ma non lascia trasparire nulla, né la ferita mai rimarginata che quelle parole riaprono nella sua anima, né il bisogno di chiedergli scusa. O almeno è convinto che sia così.</p>
<p>«Sono solo felice che tu sia tornato, Cass.»</p>
<p>Castiel alza un angolo della bocca e lascia cadere il discorso.</p>
<p>«Meglio che vada a dormire», dice Dean alzandosi. Sperando che quei mesi di separazione non abbiano cambiato le loro abitudini. Esce dalla stanza e tende le orecchie sperando di sentire i passi di Castiel che lo seguono.</p>
<p>Quando lo vede arrivare dietro di sé, lascia un respiro che non si è neanche accorto di aver trattenuto e si dirige in camera. Restano abbracciati l’uno all’altro senza parlare e senza bisogno di spiegarsi, ognuno con la necessità di proteggere e al tempo stesso con il bisogno di essere confortato. Di sentire di nuovo quella vicinanza che cura e risana ferite.</p>
<p>Sente le mani di Castiel accarezzargli piano la nuca e finalmente la sensazione di meritarsi il castigo della sua assenza e la convinzione di essere destinato a perdere tutti coloro che ama si dissolvono lentamente, lasciando il posto ad una casa piena di crepe ma tutto sommato intatta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>This is a place where I don't feel alone</em>
  <br/>
  <em>This is a place where I feel at home</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>